Extreme Piper Makeover
by walkabout-wanderer
Summary: When Jason is away on a quest Piper gets a makeover and a new guy friend. How will Jason react to this and who's this Reyna chick he's been talking about? Sorry for the sucky title and summary! Eventually JASPER!


****DISCLAIMER - I do not own HoO or PJO, even though I wish I do they belong to Rick Riordan, that lucky son of a gun.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter #1 - The Extreme Piper Makeover<strong>

**Piper's POV**

While Leo worked on the Argo II with Nyssa and the rest of the Hephaestus cabin, Chiron thought that Annabeth, Clarisse, Jason should try to search for the possibilities of where the roman camp would be to save time for when they would really arrive. He sent Jason since he would recognize the terrain having been remembering a lot lately, it though bitterly. He chose Annabeth for obvious reasons but also because she would not pass up the chance of being so close to where Percy would have been kept. I had no idea why Clarisse was there though, probably just to keep the number at 3.

I had to admit I had really missed Jason since he left, Annabeth too but mostly Jason. And Leo was always so busy with the Argo II I barely got to see him anymore. So that left me with Mitchell, Lacey, and the rest of the Aphrodite cabin.

Ever since I had become the head councilor replacing Drew things calmed down in the cabin. Drew didn't hate me as much, thank the Gods, because I managed to set her up with Will Solace the head councilor of the Apollo cabin. Just because I didn't dress like it I was still a daughter of Aphrodite and I could tell they were into each other and I pep talked Will into getting the guts to ask Drew out.

I walked into my cabin to relax a little since I had just finished archery, which Mandy Conway from the Apollo cabin was helping me out with. Mandy had really made me focus and work hard and I was improving my archery and battle skills which I was proud of.

Anyways, as I walked in I realized that nobody was in the cabin which was strange considering all of the activities were over for the day and we had a few hours to kill before dinner and usually all the girls wanted to shower to look 'fresh and clean' again.

I took advantage of this time and I turned on some music and jumped in the shower. In the few months that we had since we returned from the quest my choppy chocolate brown hair had really grown a lot, long enough that it didn't look as choppy and was at about my ribcage. My sisters also took my shopping on a day off that Chiron said the whole camp deserved so they basically raided a bunch of stored in the mall and got me a new wardrobe, but I still mostly liked to wear my old clothes.

Once I was all clean I got out of the shower and looked all around for my clothes but they weren't there, I guess I didn't bring them in, so I grabbed a towel and went to my bunk to get my clothes.

But when I got out of the bathrooms and stepped into the cabin I saw all my siblings and Lou Ellen from the Hecate cabin. Eventually I got what was going on.

"Hey guys" I said timidly

I guess Lou Ellen used some sort of magic spell on me or Drew charmspoke me because the next thing I knew I was in my bead and the dinner bell was ringing.

I got up and nervously unsheathed Katotropis (**N/A spelled that wrong sorry)** afraid of what I would see. When I saw my reflection I was taken by surprise.

"HOLY ZUES!" I exclaimed

I looked even better than I did when I had the Aphrodite blessing or as I called it curse. Thankfully they didn't overdo my makeup, it was light and very natural and my hair was freshly trimmed so it showed no signs of choppiness and it was put in a braided half up-do, the rest was slightly curly and loose. I wondered how me sleeping hadn't messed up the Goddess like hair-do. I ran to my closet, since every one in the Aphrodite cabin had they're own, to quickly change into something and rush down to dinner, but when I opened the closet door none of my old stuff was there.

There was only the stuff that was approved by my siblings. 'CRAP' I thought while grabbing a pair of white short shorts a little too short for my comfort, and a tight super low v-neck, which were the most modest things I could in my hurry. Only then did I realize that I had been changed into a lacy push-up bra and a matching pair of lacy underwear. Once again 'CRAP' I thought.

I didn't have time to change or wash the makeup off though since I was in a rush to get to dinner.

Once I walked/ran into the dining hall everybody's eyes went up to me. It was like a movie moment when everyones eyes are on you and its dead silent. After an awkward minute people started to whisper and most of the guys still had their eyes on me.

I glared at the guys staring at my chest and they immediately look down at the floor in fear. As I walked by to join my cabin I glared at them and they all just sat there smirking and smiling.

Thank the Gods the Hephaestus cabin got their food delivered to bunker 9 while they worked, Leo would be making fun of me and cracking so many jokes about me.

"Is that Piper McLean?" I heard a Demeter girl say as I walked by her. But when I looked at her letting her know that I had heard what she said her eyes widened and she looked down immediately.

'Wow' I thought on my way to my seat 'why is everyone so intimidated by me'?

When I took my usual place across from Drew and next to Lacey on the corner of the table I glared at them.

"Wow, hon, you look gorgeous" Drew said amused

"Really guys? Whatever, just letting you know I am going to take the makeup off and get my old clothes back once we get to the cabin" I said annoyed.

"You mean you didn't already try to take the makeup off?" Mitchell asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Oh Piper you didn't think we would let you off that easy now did you? The makeup is enchanted, you cant take it of for at least 3 weeks maybe more." Lacey said smugly.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed "You mean this could be on for almost a month?" I asked

"Yup, oh and we threw all of you old clothes in the lake, don't bother trying to find them the harpies probably already ripped them all up." Replied Heather, one of my other sisters.

"Oh Gods! I'm screwed" I said getting up to get my food.

As I gave my offering to the Gods I prayed silently to my mother. 'You're probably enjoying all of this but it would mean a lot to me if you helped me out here and got me back to normal, oh and thanks mom' I prayed.

After dinner on my way back to the cabin a bunch Hermes guys were whistling at me and surprisingly I didn't mind. Being beautiful had its perks it made you intimidating and untouchable. Maybe I didn't mind embracing the Aphrodite in me. Especially if it meant I could have Jason, I didn't really care about any of the other guys but maybe he would pay more attention to me. And with that it was settled. I Piper McLean would no longer hide my beauty or femininity I would embrace it and use it to my advantage and maybe I'll even get Jason along the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I wasn't so sure about this because it was mostly just about Piper but not to worry JASPER fans next chapter will involve Jason and his POV. PLEASE R&amp;R so I can know if this is any good. And don't be too mean. THANKS! This isn't just about Piper's makeover I'll post more chapters and it'll make better sense.<strong>

**P.S. I still haven't though of a name for this story, I'll probably find one that suits the story after a couple of chapters and as the story progresses.**

**~LEXI333CLEARWATER 3 **


End file.
